conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Current events of Altverse/Democratic Republic of Turkey
نووسينگەى كرێكارى ڕۆژنامەگەريى كوردستان' ' Workers Press Office of Kurdistan October *'5th' - The Islamic State (formally the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria) continues to fight Turkish into the Turkish-Syrian boarder town of . The government announces it will be withdrawing troops from Kobani and urges Turkish refugees to evacuate the city. *'6th' - An airstrike scheduled for the 8th October is ordered on Kobani. The KISF was ordered to reinforce the Turkish-Syrian boarder, with anyone attempting to come across arrested on site, including refugees. The evacuation of Kobani is delayed due to continued conflict with IS. *'7th' - President Uzun announces that the Kurdistan will be moving troops into Syria and Iraq to counter IS forces. Turkish troops are ordered to be mobilised at the boarder. *'8th' - The first airstrike on Kobani by the Turkish airforce. IS forces continue to hold the outer parts of the town despite high casualties of IS and Turkish troops alike, as well as many refugees. *'9th' - Kurdistan enters an agreement with the Syrian government in an emergency summit requesting military aid. The Syrian government agrees. Russian president Vladimir Putin also voice support for Kurdistan. *'10th' - Turkish troops start to engage IS troops at the Syrian boarder. Reports indicate that the Turkish troops are currently pressing an advantage. *'11th' - President Uzun orders Turkish troops to move into Kobani, in a hope to secure the town. Turkish troops reportedly arm the Turkish Syrians still fighting there. *'12th' - The Defence League of Kurdistan, an anti-Muslim communist militant group, attack Muslim citizens in south west parts of the Turkish region. *'13th' - Chairman of the National Defence Committee Mustafa Özkök sends out an international plea for support in the 2014 Turkish-Islamic Conflict. The Russian Federation promises to send military aid, with the US also declaring they will send out airstrikes on IS forces. *'14th -' - President Uzun expresses plans to increase anti-terrorist policies after a second attack by the Defence League of Kurdistan. December *'14th-' The Turkish government condemns the Akitian government for its high level of secrecy concerning their nuclear program after the Sakamoto nuclear disaster. President Uzun states that the aid given to Akitsu is a sign of Western favouritism and that if it had happened in Iran aid would not be given. :The Turkish government also has decided to remain neutral in the Flemish Revolution with President Uzun stating "Westlandic socialism is the same as American capitalism" and that the revolutionaries are disrespecting the memory of Marx by labelling themselves as socialists. 2015 March *'16th': Turkish reporter Hozan Tishk interviewed a Kolhari dissident. A full report of the interview can be found on the DRk's website. link *'22th': President Uzun is expected to attend the 2015 Chicago International Summit in the west, and make a speech to bourgeoisie leaders. Mrs Uzun will be representing the Turkish people and will be expected to be one of the more decisive figures at the meeting. Category:Altverse Category:Democratic Republic of Turkey